An Unexpected Tenant
by UnBrokenCircleOfFaith
Summary: Somethings just aren't what they seem. [Oneshot]


**A/N: This is my first Free! One shot, inspired by someone very important to me. And by Sims 3! xD Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**An Unexpected Tenant**

Living the college life has never been the easiest part of life. Every now and then; a student would boast about performing a simple task or obtaining grades with the improper assistance from other people.

'I don't have to worry about my money, I live with my parents!'

Another famous line spoken by a certain group of students.

Makoto Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka, and Haruka Nanase weren't blessed with that privilege. The higher beings had a different plan for them; living together and splitting rent. The three of them had aggressively different personalities and habits, but they eventually learned to coexist and make sure that everyone qualms were out in the open. Makoto wouldn't change his situation if he had the chance; he liked looking out for his friends and spending time with them, even though things get kind of crazy from time to time.

It's never a dull day.

Opening the newspaper, he jerked it forward to make the text more legible, staring with a concentrated look behind black rimmed spectacles. He found a very tempting advertisement in the classified section. '_We really do need a new couch. . .' _He thought musingly before turning his head to peek over his shoulder with a confused expression. '_Am I hearing things?' _The brunet wondered, he heard feet shuffling from the hallway to the kitchen and back down the hallway again. It didn't happen just once, but twice.

Deciding not to investigate further, figuring it was just Haru looking for a snack or something; he went got up from his spot and walked over to the fridge. Opening it, he knelt down to retrieve a bag of carrots that he had bought the other day. A confused look bestowed the gentle features: they were gone.

So were the apples,

The cucumbers were gone as well!

Someone took the peppers!

The missing items caused him to jolt to his feet and run to Haruka's bedroom in a state of panic. "Haru!" When he reached the door that led into Haruka's bedroom, he jerked it open. "Haru, we were _**robbed**_! Someone stole our food! We need to call-" It took him a while to process the scene that he had just walked in on. Haruka Nanase had his window opened and there was a horse crunching on a carrot that Haru held out to the magnificent albino beast. The freestyle swimmer didn't even show him any form of acknowledgment.

Makoto soon put two and two together,

Rushing to his side and putting his hand on his shoulder, "Haru, what are you doing?!"

"Feeding the horse, she's hungry." The reply came out as if the answer was as obvious as the sky is blue.

"B-but," Makoto struggled to react to such a bizarre situation. "Where did she come from?!"

"You're going to scare her," Haru said flatly, not answering any questions. What matters is; the horse came to him. "I'm taking her in." He decided without any consultation with his roommates, not giving it a second thought.

"Haru, it's a **horse**," Makoto's panicked voice returned, "Where are we going to put her? What about her owner?"

Saying those words earned him an icy look from his childhood friend; a sight that usually is never directed at him.

"She's mine."

Makoto fell silent as Haru turned back to pet the creature's long nose. The heartwarming sight brought a gentle smile to his lips. It soon dropped into a frown as a thought crossed his mind.

"Rin's not going to be happy about this," He told Haru, but the raven-haired male didn't respond to the statement. Knowing that this is a battle he couldn't win, he retreated slowly before turning around to exit the room. Shutting the door behind him, a sigh dropped from his lips, he learned two things today: things are going to get very interesting and Haru has claimed a horse and now they have a pet.

He felt a headache coming on. 

* * *

**E/N: He just doesn't know how to say no to Haru. Lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this, sorry if it seems rushed or anything! Feedback is always appreciated! *Toys with sleeves nervously.* **


End file.
